


Frozen

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [50]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch Plays Black 2, Twitch Plays Blaze Black 2, Twitch Plays Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cly considers the meaning behind Opelucid City freezing over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

When Cly entered the gym, the day had been warm and sunny and still, the kind of muggy summer day when she would have gladly stayed in her room with the fan on high and the air conditioning cranked up. When she left the gym, Opelucid City was covered in a blanket of snow and ice, courtesy of one of Team Plasma’s hare-brained schemes.

The voices were freaking out. This wasn’t exactly news; they went ballistic whenever much of anything happened, whether it was bumping into Team Plasma, beating a Gym Leader, or just having another Pokemon evolve. But some of them had found a new chant to repeat.

_Game over. We lost._

And they talked once more of freezing. Cly had heard the term used before, when the voices rioted and their control ebbed away, but they showed no signs of leaving now. But she had heard the term used one other time, when they were just beginning to take control, and the bits and pieces she had gathered from that chaotic interaction jumbled around in Cly’s mind.

There had been another, that much she had gathered. A boy. They had chosen him, whoever he was, first to go on this journey. And then… something happened. The voices never explained, outside of using a few opaque terms. There was a  _reset_. A  _freeze_. And they had abandoned him and fled to her, not merely out of choice but out of necessity.

A freeze. Opelucid City had frozen over, without Cly or the voices able to do anything. The unknown boy host had been left without the voices because of an unpreventable freeze. As Cly stood, shivering amid the howling wind, a new chill set in her bones separate from that caused by the ice clinging to her skin. Was this what had happened before with that boy? Were the voices going to leave her here, surrounded by ice and snow, and move on to another host?

Cly had believed fervently, since the voices first entered her, that what she wanted most was to be rid of them. But now… now she wasn’t so sure.

Though Cly remained lost in thought, her body moved on its own- twitching, running in circles, entering and then exiting buildings. Every time she popped into the Pokemon Center, Cly regained a bit of feeling in her toes, and the icicles forming on her short skirt fell off and formed small puddles on the floor. She was moving, always moving, and the constant playing with her C-Gear and fidgeting with her Poke Balls ensured that her fingers never grew too stiff.

And, in the same breath as claiming that they had lost, the voices came up with plans for what to do next. Talk to the grunts. Beat Zinzolin. Walk to the next town over. Fight Dennis, whoever that was. Maybe they had lost, but they sounded determined to fight on regardless, a sentiment that Cly echoed. And they had some idea of what they were doing… well, as much as they ever did.

Okay, so Opelucid City was frozen over. But the voices had faced bigger threats before. They had stopped the continent of Hoenn from being torn asunder by two feuding legends. They had stopped the world from being remade by a madman. Everywhere they went, they took down the old gods and established legends of their own.

Cly had no idea what to do. She had never been the type to play the hero. If she had been alone, abandoned in a strange town taken over by an evil organization, she would probably panic and run away, not step up to save the day.

But she wasn’t alone.

One frozen city against the voices?

Cly knew which side to bet on.


End file.
